


Hold Up

by grantairess



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Dogs, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Adam just wanted to do something nice for Nigel.





	Hold Up

Adam loved Nigel. Probably more than he had ever loved anybody before. He wanted to spend all of his free time with him. Wanted him around even when he was having an episode, throwing things and trying to hurt himself. 

Adam loved Nigel enough to move out of New York, away from all of the drug dealing friends Nigel had. To marry him, and move to Calfornia. Nigel obviously loved him just as much. Quitting his job, if you count being part of a drug cartel a job. Nigel would always argue that if it made you money it was a job. Adam disagreed, but after Nigel had quit he had stopped arguing about it. Being right wasn’t the only thing that mattered anymore. 

Being autistic he was constantly worried that he wasn’t there enough for Nigel. Nigel never said anything like that, seeming happy. Adam eventually got a job in California, and it made him happy. It also seemed to make Nigel happy. Adam wasn’t worried that Nigel was getting lonely. He stayed home all day, cooking and cleaning. He seemed pretty happy. But he was doing very domestic things. Adam was scared he was going to get bored.   
There were a lot of issues of Nigel getting bored. He could start using again. Which Nigel continued to tell him wasn’t going to happen. But Adam had read a lot about addicts. They could relapse at any time. When they had got together Nigel had quit everything, even smoking. Adam had made him before he would agree to get married. Nigel was already older than him, and he wanted him to be around as long as possible. If he relapsed Adam would be upset at him, but he loved him so he knew he would stay with him anyway. He was afraid it would be complicated. He kept talking about it to the new friends he made at work, and they suggested that he come up with something to give Nigel a hobby. 

So, he was going to have to come up with a hobby. Nigel doesn’t really have any interested as Adam does. Adam has a lot of interests and can keep himself busy at any time. He wasn’t sure what else Nigel would interest in besides… him. Nigel needed something else to focus on that wasn’t him. 

And since he knew neither of them was interested in having children… 

~~~

Getting the puppy was harder than he thought. He knew he wanted a puppy... And he knew he wanted it to be a dachshund. It reminded him of Nigel, because of the shirt he was wearing when they first met. He hoped that Nigel would also find it funny. But, it took a little over three months to find the puppy he wanted and to wait for it to be old enough. 

Waiting was the worst, he was a horrible secret keeper. He had to keep taking phone calls in different rooms and slamming his computer shut when Nigel walked in the room. 

Nigel seemed irritated at him as well. He was sure. Nigel kept sleeping before he came into the room and being awake before he woke up. They hadn’t had sex in two weeks, which he was sure meant that Nigel knew he was keeping a secret. Maybe he found out about the dog and didn’t want one? Adam wasn’t sure he knew, so he didn’t want to spoil the surprise if he was reading the situation completely wrong. It’s the only reason he didn’t bring it up to Nigel. The dog would be read the next day, after three long months of planning. He was sure if Nigel didn’t want the dog, he would after he saw how cute he was. He was long haired and soft. Adam wanted to know if he would allow him to name him after the dog star. 

~~~ 

He was late coming home from work, he had to drive 2 hours out of the way to pick up the puppy. The lady who breeds the dogs was supposed to meet him, but her car wouldn’t start. He didn’t want to wait any longer, but the plan change had his stressed. He was going to miss dinner, and he didn’t want to call Nigel just in case the dog barked in the background. He texted him that he would be home late if he wanted to wait to make dinner. But four hours later… He knew Nigel would be upset. He hadn’t called or anything though. Which meant maybe he fell asleep? Or ate dinner without him? That would upset Adam because he liked sharing meals with him. 

Pulling up into his parking spot, he went to the backseat. The puppy was still asleep, and barely woke up and started licking his hands and wiggling. He wraps the blanket around him and makes his way into the house. Unlocking the door with a wiggling puppy was a real struggle for him. 

When he finally opens the door, the whole house is dark. He makes a confused noise and struggles for the light, flicking it on. Looking around the room he finds Nigel sitting on the couch, an unlit cigarette in his hand and a confused look on his face. Adam always drops the dog in shock of seeing him. 

“What are you doing sitting in the dark? With an unlit cigarette Nigel. Are you okay?” Adam didn’t understand this situation at all. The dog wiggles the way out of his hands, and Adam has to hurry up and put him down before the poor thing falls. He runs up to Nigel who drops his cigarette to start petting him. The dogs small, but long body wiggles happily at the attention. 

“I.. uh…”Nigel looks unsure and embarrassed. Which was kind of adorable on the older man. But no less confusing. “ I thought you had been cheating on me.” He looked ashamed when he said it and sighs. 

“...what? Why would I be cheating on you, Nigel? We’re married. If I wanted to ever have sex with anybody else I wouldn’t have married you.” His tone is monotoned and he’s half glaring at him. His face was starting to be red with how upset he was. 

Nigel stands up holding the dog in his hand. He walks over and puts his free hand up to Adam’s face. Adam glares at him. 

“You were being all weird. Weird not like you are. Secretive and you kept hiding your phone. Honestly, if you were anybody else I would have been right.” 

“I was just trying to surprise you with this dog! But the lady kept having problems, like today I had to drive two hours.”Adam had started breathing heavily when the puppy starts licking his arm. Frowning to himself he rubs the dogs head, focusing more on him them himself. 

“That's...very sweet of you Adam.” Nigel was struggling with how to feel anything, but overly happy that Adam wasn’t cheating on him. He spent the day in that same spot on the couch, not smoking the cigarette because what if he was wrong. He couldn’t leave Adam, Adam would have had to walk in and tell him. Tell him he had found somebody else and leaves him. He wasn’t sure he would react the same way he would have with Gabi. Because he with Gabi he felt like he owned her, even though they weren’t technically together when she left and cheated on him. If Adam told him he had found somebody else, he would understand because he knows that he is not good enough for this beautiful boy. He loved him, he loved him more than anything. But he didn’t feel like he owned him. He felt like he was owned by him. 

“Did you really think I was cheating on you, Nigel?”

“...Honestly Adam. Yes. I love you more than anything. If you came out and told me… because you come out and say everything. It’s why I didn’t understand the secret keeping. You looked so guilty… You could say if you were. I wouldn’t be angry or violent. I would just leave.”

“I’m not scared of you Nigel. I’m not leaving you, I love you. I married you, and I got you this dog so you won’t feel so lonely when I’m at work. I wouldn’t cheat on you.”

“I know that... I guess I was just… insecure”

“That’s okay, we all get insecure sometimes Nigels. Next time, we talk about it. You know I hate when you keep things from me. I will do the same thing next time, no secrets.”

Nigels laughs “Surprises are different than secrets. Or they are supposed to be” Adam shrugs, not wanting to argue about it right now. Adam looks up, his hand going out to stroke his face, tears clinging to his fingertips. 

Nigel noticed the tears running down his face at that moment. He wondered how long since it has been that he’d actually cried. It had to be before all the drugs, before Gabi. Way before Charlie. The puppy whined and Nigel had to move to put him down. When he stands back up, Adam puts his arms around his neck. Smiling, Nigel leans down to kiss him. It slowly deepened Nigel's arms wrapping around him. It ended up being a good surprise, Adam thought, even though he was never going to try to do one again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Spacedogs and can't stop writing it honestly.  
> Anyway, this idea was @vintagefloof on twitter. I think that's also her name on Tumblr and here. So go check her out! she's very sweet.\  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/grantairess)  
> This was for spacedogssummer but I can't get it to attach to the collection. So anyway. Enjoy!


End file.
